A number of people change the color of their hair to be stylish, or to change their images. As long as some believe "blondes have more fun!" or "if you have grey hair you look too old to hire" there will be a demand for hair coloring.
Since hair which has varying shades of color is more stylish and may look more natural than hair that is dyed to a single color many individuals prefer to highlight and streak their hair rather than to dye or bleach their entire head of hair. The process of highlighting and streaking hair by the selective application of bleach or dye is effected by placing a chemical bleaching or dyeing solution in contact with selected portions of the hair for a time sufficient to achieve the desired coloration.
A number of methods and a variety of equipment has been developed for the selective coloring and/or bleaching of the hair. Among the most common of these techniques is a process called foiling. Foiling requires that a chemical bleach or dye solution be placed on selected strands of hair and the hair then be wrapped in aluminum foil for a time sufficient to effect the desired coloration of the hair. Because the foil is opaque the stylist cannot view the hair while the hair is being treated with the chemical solution. The foiling technique has the additional disadvantages in that it is difficult to seal the chemical solution within the foil and thus some of the chemical solution may leak onto the scalp causing irritation and red spots. The chemical solution may also leak onto adjacent strands of hair causing an unattractive appearance. Using the foiling technique it is difficult to color the hair close to the scalp and the highlighting or streaking may look unattractive and after a short period of time it may be necessary to retreat the hair. Additionally, the foiling process is messy and forming the foil wrap requires skill and time.
Another method of streaking or highlighting hair is to use a rubber cap which fits tightly over the head. The hair that is to be highlighted or streaked is pulled through openings which are provided to the cap by use of a hook type device. The hair that protrudes from the cap is treated with a chemical solution to effect the desired bleaching or dyeing. The cap is uncomfortable to wear and because the hair is pulled through the cap it is not always possible to know exactly which portion of the hair is being colored, and in addition it is difficult to color the hair close to the scalp.
In an effort to overcome the disadvantages of using foiling or a cap some transparent plastic pouches have been developed. These plastic pouches replace the foil and have the advantage that they allow the hair to be viewed during the treatment process. The prior art plastic pouches do not tend to seal well and therefore the chemical solution may leak. Most of these devices utilize an auxiliary sealing means such as a clip and are frequently difficult to seal and the process of sealing is time consuming. Many of the transparent plastic devices are disposable and are therefore more expensive than foil.
There is a need for a hair coloring device which can be readily manufactured, is simple to use and allows for selective and reproducible hair coloring. Such a device should preferably be transparent so that stylists can view the hair during the coloring process.
There is a need for a device which will allow hair to be colored close to the scalp without leakage of chemical solutions onto either the scalp or adjacent hair.
Additionally there would be a cost savings and inventory control would be more easily maintained if the device for use in coloring the hair could be reused.
A device that would be relatively light in weight and thus would not be burdensome to the client and would not tend to slip from the hair would be desirable.
Further a device that could accommodate long hair would have utility since many people who desire to have their hair highlighted or streaked have long hair.
The present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks associated with prior art devices and satisfies many of the currently unanswered requirements for a hair coloring device.